Blue Mage (Tactics A2)
Blue Mage is a Job for the Hume race in Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift which combines magical abilities learned from monsters and the use of sabers to damage the enemy. They are plagued by low Speed, below-average Strength and Magic, merely average defensive stats, and slightly low Evasion stats, but makes up for some of it with high Resilience, unique buffs and diverse spells (which require both time and dedication to learn). One might want to level up the Black Mage job for magick and dual-wield to increase attack power, since this class has good movement and weapon to compensate. To learn an ability, a Blue Mage must be successfully attacked by a monster with that ability while equipped with the support ability Learn (learned through the Light Saber). Learn can be equipped by any class, so the character need not take even a single level in Blue Mage if they do not wish to do so. The Seer's High Magick is recommended for those who are willing to overlook their odd stats with the merits of Magic Frenzy, since both the Blue Mage's offensive stats are subpar, and dual wielding will only increase the physical damage done. Recharge also allows advanced spells to be preformed much quicker. While able to deal moderate damage, this mage is superb in their versatility with the competent ability to support: White Wind is one of the most effective methods of restoring HP in the game, Angel Whisper grants other units Reraise, a buff seldom seen, and along with their conjunction with other unique buffs, make them a useful addition to the party. Some skills require special circumstances to be learned; Roulette and Cornered, for instance, can only be learned if the Blue Mage has the Reraise status when hit. Other spells are non-aggressive and monsters would never cast them on the player; the only way to obtain War Dance, Angel Whisper, White Wind, Dragon Force, or Mighty Guard is by controlling the monster with a Beastmaster or confusing the monster. Charming the monster will not allow the monster to use its beneficial abilities. Some noteworthy Blue Mages include Blue King Bliu and a member of the gossip trio, which consists of a Blue Mage, a Hume Hunter, and a Nu Mou Illusionist, who gives the player hints of recent activities. Requirements *'To Use': Master 1 Black Mage A-Ability Stats Abilities Blue Magick BLUE MAGES learn the abilities of their foes and use them to fight back.'' Reaction Support Additional ability info Since the battle system of Final Fantasy Tactics A2 starts all units off with 0 MP, it is possible for a Blue Mage to use Matra Magick before an enemy round, reducing their HP to zero, resulting in an instant KO or if the unit has already been drained of some MP from another class using Rasp, Soulsphere, and any other MP-reducing attacks before Matra Magick. A fast way to learn the moves is to get a Beastmaster to control a monster with the desired ability and have the said Beastmaster use the ability on the Blue Mage. Gallery Category:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Jobs